


Muskeegee Twilight

by Sangerin



Category: The Blue Castle (LM Montgomery)
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets fell from each girl's lips to float out on the grey summer air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muskeegee Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



It was twilight when Cecily told her sad little story to Valancy. When Valancy held Cecily in her arms as they both cried. The twilight made it easier – secrets fell from each girl's lips to float out on the grey summer air.

It was twilight when Cecily thanked Valancy for her care. When Valancy said nothing in reply, but kissed Cecily on the forehead and the fingers of the hand she held. When Cecily saw the look in Valancy's eyes and understood.

It was twilight when Cecily slipped away to Paradise, and Valancy held her hand for the last time.


End file.
